1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a steering handle device for an outboard engine system, including a steering handle connected to a handle holder in the outboard engine system and provided at its tip end with a throttle grip, and a tilting switch disposed on the steering handle in the vicinity of the throttle grip and designed for operating a tilting device for tilting up and down the outboard engine system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional steering handle device for an outboard engine system is already known, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2,913,228.
In the conventional steering handle device for the outboard engine system, a tilting switch is mounted on a switch-mounting portion integrally formed on a steering handle.
Some types of outboard engine systems include a tilting switch to be mounted in a steering handle, and the other types do not include any. Therefore, outboard engine system manufacturing factories conventionally prepare at least two types of steering handles in accordance with the presence or absence of the tilting switch. This obstructs a reduction in cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a steering handle device for an outboard engine system, wherein a steering handle can be also used commonly in an outboard engine system having no tilting switch, to thereby contribute to a reduction in cost.
To achieve the above object, according to a first feature of the present invention, there is provided a steering handle device for an outboard engine system, comprising a steering handle connected to a handle holder in the outboard engine system and provided at its tip end with a throttle grip, and a tilting switch disposed on the steering handle in the vicinity of the throttle grip and designed for operating a tilting device for tilting up and down the outboard engine system, wherein an overhang portion is formed on a switch case detachably secured to a lower surface of the steering handle and protrudes from a side of the steering handle toward side where a steersman is in position, and the tilting switch is mounted in a switch-mounting bore which is open at an outer surface of the overhang portion.
The switch-mounting bore corresponds to a first witch-mounting bore 30 in an embodiment of the present invention, which will be hereinafter described.
With the first feature, the tilting switch is mounted at the overhang portion of the switch case, the overhang portion protruding from the side of the steering handle toward the steersman, leading to a good visual recognition and a good operability.
Moreover, the switch case is attachable to and detachable from the lower surface of the steering handle, and hence the steering handle with the switch case removed therefrom can be also used in an outboard engine system including no tilting switch, without harming the appearance of the outboard engine system. Therefore, the steering handle can be used commonly in both the outboard engine system including the tilting switch and the outboard engine system including no tilting switch, to thereby contribute to a reduction in cost.
According to a second feature of the present invention, in addition to the first feature, the tilting switch includes an operating element which faces an opening in the switch-mounting bore and which comprises a tilting-up upper urging portion for operating the tilting device in a tilting-up direction and a tilting-down lower urging portion for operating the tilting device in a tilting-down direction, the tilting-up/down urging portions being disposed vertically.
With the second feature, the direction of the tilting-up operation of the tilting device corresponds to the tilting-up upper urging portion of the operating element, and the direction of the tilting-down operation of the tilting device corresponds to the tilting-down upper urging portion of the operating element, whereby the mis-operation of the tilting switch can be prevented.
According to a third feature of the present invention, in addition to the first or second feature, the switch-mounting bore is open at a rear slant wall of the overhang portion of the switch case, the rear slant wall facing obliquely rearward.
With the third feature, a steersman, while grasping the throttle grip by his one hand, can urge the operating element naturally by the other hand, leading to a further enhanced operability of the tilting switch.
According to a fourth feature of the present invention, in addition to the first or second feature, the tilting switch is disposed so that the operating element thereof is sunk below the outer surface of the overhang portion, and a recess for receiving a finger of the steersman who operates the operating element is defined in the outer surface of the overhang portion.
With the fourth feature, the steersman can easily operate the tilting switch by putting his finger into the recess, while it is usually possible to avoid the contact between the other objects and the operating element of the tilting switch which is sunk below the outer surface of the overhang portion of the switch case.
According to a fifth feature of the present invention, in addition to the first or second feature, an engine starter switch is mounted in a second switch-mounting bore defined in a rear end wall of the switch case immediately below the steering handle.
The second switch-mounting bore corresponds to a second switch-mounting bore 32 of the present invention, which will be hereinafter described.
With the fifth feature, the starter switch is hidden in the lower portion of the steering handle, and thus the mis-operation of the starter switch due to the contact with the other objects can be prevented.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.